1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel injection device, having a magnet valve for controlling fuel flows, which valve, in at least one of its positions, closes a damping chamber in the magnet valve that communicates constantly with a relief chamber via a damping throttle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection device of the type with this invention is concerned is known from Published, Nonexamined German Patent Application DE-OS 196 16 084 A1, employs an insert piece with a through bore acting as a damping throttle between the damping chamber and the relief chamber. The damping performance of this through bore is not always satisfactory. Moreover, the installation space required for the insert piece is comparatively great.